


When The Dust Settles

by PrettyIdeal



Category: Nishikawa High School Mystery Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyIdeal/pseuds/PrettyIdeal
Summary: They'd been through hell, but surviving meant being unsure.An epilogue of sorts to the ITU Crew role playing campaign.





	When The Dust Settles

Endo tossed the empty soda can across the room and huffed when it missed the trash can in the corner.

“Pick that up,” Ono said, but his voice was muffled. He was currently face down on his pillow, wallowing.

“I mean I would, but I'm not sure which one is mine anymore.” Endo shot back. “Your room needs professional help.”

Ono's room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Endo nudged a pile of to-go boxes with his foot and sat down on the bed next to Ono.

“Your parents will be back from their trip any minute now.”

After an uncomfortable silence, Endo cleared his throat.

“Are you going to make me ask?” Endo asked.

“Yes.” Ono answered. He didn't move, though.

“Your mother will cry if she sees your room in this state.” Endo tried again. 

Ono sighed dramatically and sat up, pushing his long hair back from his face. It fell back in greasy pieces over his eyes.

“Or if she gets close enough to smell you,” Endo added, wrinkling his nose to make a point. “When is the last time you showered?”

Ono glared back at him but didn't answer.

Endo sighed and put an arm around Ono.

“Look...you’re so...uh...great. So, go take a shower. I won't leave. And I'll watch out. Just in case.” Endo looked at the door to the hallway, half expecting a cluster of leaves to blow in.

“Yeah?” Ono asked, but he was looking at his hands.

“Yeah. Just don't close the doors.” Endo added after a moment of hesitation. He hoped Ono wouldn't pick up on it, but he knew that was a long shot.

“Just in case,” Ono answered but it was more of a whisper.

“I'll buy you a new bedroom in the meantime,” Endo joked and stood up, pushing on Ono’s back in the direction of the bathroom.

“Don't you dare. My mother would be so betrayed.” Ono tried to joke, but the smirk never reached his eyes.

“Right,” Endo said. He picked up a half-filled trash bag and began working his way through the pile of used containers and cans.

“Endo?” Ono stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around.

“Yeah?” Endo answered.

“I'm scared to fall asleep.” Ono admitted.

“I'm scared to walk through doors.” Endo replied.

The silence continued.

“I'll open them all for you?” Ono suggested.

“Only if I get to...help you fall asleep?” Endo held his breath. There was no joking around that one.

“Hn.” Ono answered, but he nodded once with his back turned and left the door wide open.

A few minutes later, Endo heard the shower start, and he focused on cleaning before Mr. and Mrs. Ono came back from their trip.


End file.
